gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MGRza/Experience Boosting for your Sworn Swords
'Sworn Sword Experience Boosting' Training Sworn Swords is a tedious job, but for those that cant outfit every SS with Peerless gear , training them might be the next best thing, there are various items out there to help boost your Sworn Swords Experience gain. *First off, it is best to equip these equipment on your main character, that way all your SS gains the boost, but it will cost you your speed or attack, so it is suggested that you do this when you have nothing else planned. *Doing this during Tales is a good idea, since most players are focused on Tales, and only the SS in the Tale counts for the Tale so replacing your main Characters gear for Experience boost is suggested here. *Now the passives are as follow, it will either grant xp on specific attacks such as Battle, or Trade, which includes their subcategories like Battle has Fight, Aid and Harass, Intrigue has Spy, Sabotage and Steal. *The some such as Arya's Broom grants experience on anything, whether it is Battle attacks, through adventures or AvA, it will grant bonus experience on any action. *Now listed will be several different items that grants bonus xp, i have done this so that you can take a look at options, gold gear is expensive and not everyone can afford to buy everything there is, so you might have something that can benefit you ,saving you to buy something new. *Having more items that grants Xp is a good thing, besides for putting the best ones on your main character, equip the others on your favorite SS to boost their levels faster. *The Three Attack Talent tree's all have a premium talent for 10 gold that also increases Xp gain, it can be found under Battle, Aid, Trade, Bribe and Intrigue, Steal, once 8 points has been invested tah too will grant 8% bonus Xp on that class's attacks. There are several items you can use for this, I will only list a few from general to each class. 'Hand Item:' 'General Items:' Arya’s Broom 19,19,19 & 3% more SS Xp Sam's Broadsword 40,0,0 & 5% more SS Xp Lord Mormont's Longclaw 44,0,0 & 4% more SS Xp Lightnringer, Red Sword of Heroes 41,41,41 & 4% more SS Xp Jason's Reforged Sword 21,21,21 & 5% more SS Xp Gendry's Sword 25,25,25 & 3% more SS Xp Book of Brothers ( can only be obtained from Quarter master) 27,27,27 & 5% more SS Xp Story of the First Men 0,24,45 & 3% more SS Xp 'Battle Item:' Ice, Sword of the North 50,0,0 & 6% more SS Xp on Battle Attacks The Father's Scales 33,0,34 & 4% more SS Xp on Battle Attacks 'Trade Item:' Ser Barristan's Dagger 34,34,0 & 5% more SS Xp on Trade Attacks Golden Hand of the KingSlayer 0,50,0 & 6% more SS Xp on Trade Attacks Bran the Builder's Hammer 34,35,0 & 4% more SS Xp on Trade Attacks 'Intrigue Item:' Bael the Bard's Lute 0,34,35 & 4% more SS XP on Intrigue Attacks Spear of Oberyn, the Red Viper 0,0,50 & 6% more SS Xp on Intrigue Attacks 'Body Item:' 'General Item:' Brienne's Harrenhall Dress 33,33,0 & 6% more SS Xp Arya's Training Robes 34,0,34 & 4% more SS Xp 'Battle Item:' The Hound's Armor 44,0,0 & 3% more SS Xp on Battle Attacks Khal Drogo's Leathers 45,0,0 & 4% more SS Xp on Battle Attack 'Trade Item:' Dany's Dothraki Wedding Dress 0,44,0 & 3% more SS Xp on Trade Attacks Xaro's Robes 0,45,0 & 4% more SS Xp on Trade Attacks 'Intrigue Item:' Mhysa's Ivory Dress 0,0,44 & 4% more SS Xp on Intrigue Attacks Aeron Damphair's Robes 0,0,45 & 4% more SS Xp on Intrigue Attacks 'Companion:' 'General Item:' Stark Septa 0,22,22 & 3% more SS Xp Sparrow Septa 0,21,22 & 4% more SS Xp Songbird 0,35,35 & 4% more SS Xp Braavosi Pigeon 0,25,0 & 3% more SS Xp 'Battle Item:' 'Trade Item:' 'Intrigue Item:' Seals: Jon Arryn's Insignia 4,0,0 & 1% more SS Xp Maester Aemon's Insignia 0,3,3 & 1% more SS Xp Category:Blog posts